In den Schatten
Lautlos streift der Wind durch die Nacht. Streift die Häuser der Nacht, lässt die Menschen vor Kälte erzittern. Viel zu kalt, viel zu still. Durchbrochen wird die Stille von dem leisen Geräusch der letzten fahrenden Autos. Nur noch wenige Menschen laufen durch die verlassene Nacht. Leise bricht der Wind durch die Kronen der Bäume, lässt sie leicht rasseln. Hell scheint der Mond in der Sternenklaren Dunkelheit. Keine einzige Wolke hat sich am Himmel verirrt, lässt ihn in dem tiefstem schwarz erscheinen. Weiß bricht der Atem von den Lippen. Viel zu kalt ist es bereits jetzt, hat die Kirchturmuhr bereits Mitternacht geschlagen. Leise knirschen die Kieselsteine unter den Schuhen, weit weg von den Geräuschen der Straßen, den Geräuschen der Stadt. Weit, tief auf den Wegen der Wälder knirschen die Steine in der Stille der Nacht. Gleichmäßig knirschen die Kiesel Schritt für Schritt auf, während Sekunde für Sekunde verstreicht. Dunkle Schatten wirft der Mond auf die Wege, lässt den Schatten der Silhouette auf den grauschwarzen Wegen tanzen. Wieder bricht der weiße Nebel von den Lippen, steigt in einer kleinen warmen Wolke gen Himmel. Wieder war es einer dieser Tage, einer dieser Tage an denen die Dinge nicht hätten passieren dürfen. Einer dieser Nächte an denen man nur noch alleine sein will, an denen man sich alleine und frei fühlen will. Geplagt von den Gedanken des Tages. Immer weiter trugen die schwarzen Stiefel die Gestalt weiter. Ziellos streift die zierliche Gestalt durch die Wälder, folgt keinem Ziel. Auch Stunden später bricht der helle Mondschein noch immer durch die dichten Baumkronen, lässt dunkle Schatten zurück. Verstummt waren die Schritte, hatten vor einer kleinen Treppe gehalten. Dunkles Holz führte weit nach oben, weit nach oben zu einer kleinen Hütte tief im Wald. Viel zu spät war es inzwischen geworden, viel zu dunkel war die Nacht geworden um jetzt noch zurück zu kehren. Stark pocht das Herz in der Brust, wird durch jedes Geräusch aus dem Wald beschleunigt. Einst noch tief in Gedanken versunken nahm man doch nichts wahr... Doch jetzt war es zu spät um umzukehren. Einsam im Wald, verlassen von der Zeit. Das ist nur deine Schuld! Wieder hallte die Stimme in den Gedanken wider, ließ die Lippen aufeinander pressen. Kurz glänzten die blauen Augen verdächtig auf, verschwanden dann in den dunklen Schatten der Kapuze. Lange rote Strähnen fielen über die Schultern, waren vom Wind zerzaust. Eng schlang sich der schwarze Mantel um den Körper als der kalte hauch des Windes erneut durch die Dunkelheit fuhr. Wieder pochte das Herz so stark in der Brust das es schmerzte. Ein leises knacken ließ den Körper zusammen fahren. Hörte das kleine Herz für einen Moment lang auf zu schlagen. Ruckartig drehte sich die Silhouette herum, ließ die Kieses verräterisch knirschen. Wild huschten die blauen Augen umher, fanden nichts in der Dunkelheit worauf sie sich hätten fixieren können. Panik stieg in dem Körper auf, brachte das Herz noch schneller zum schlagen. Lauf, lauf so schnell du kannst! Leicht zuckte der Körper zusammen, zitternd wurde ein Fuß vor den anderen gesetzt. Dichter weißer Nebel legte sich vor den Lippen ab, viel zu schnell wurden die Lungen immer wieder mit Luft gefüllt. Hinter dir Der Körper begann zu zittern, wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen. Wieder wurde die Stille von dem knirschen der Steine unter den Stiefeln durchbrochen. Knarrte das alte Holz viel zu laut in der Stille. Hektisch wurde die Luft über die Lippen gesogen, erstarb der Atem für einen Moment. Schmerzhafter schlug das Herz in der Brust, wollte seinen Dienst versagen. Schritt für Schritt trugen die Füße den Körper die Stufen herauf. Näher kam der dunkle Schatten der Tür, brach das Mondlicht doch noch lange nicht bis hier her durch die Äste. Dunkler als das schwarz des Himmels schien der Eingang der kleinen Hütte über dem Boden zu thronen. Wollte der Körper nur noch umdrehen, weigerte sich mit jeder Faser weiter zu gehen. Du kannst nicht zurück. Es wartet in den Schatten. Wieder huschten die blauen Augen zu den Stufen zurück, huschten von Baum zu Baum um dort zu finden was sie suchten. Doch nichts war dort, spielten die Gedanken wieder einen Streich. Schien dort in den Schatten gerade noch etwas zu hocken, so war es jetzt verschwunden. Sofort erstarrte der Körper, schien jedes Geräusch sofort auszublenden. Gab es nur noch diesen einen Moment. Du hast verloren... Sekunde für Sekunde verstrich ehe sich der Körper wieder rührte, schlug das Herz jetzt schneller. Prasselten die Gefühle auf den Körper ein. Angst, panische Angst betäubte den Körper, ließ ihn verräterisch zittern. Die letzten Stufen wurden schneller als zuvor hinter sich gebracht, schien die Dunkelheit des Hauses verführerischer als je zuvor. Was wenn dort jemand wartet? Wieder verharrte der Körper auf der Stelle, konnte weder vor und noch zurück. Fest ballten sich die Hände zu Fäusten, formten die Nägel kleine Sicheln auf der Haut. Das atmen fiel schwer, schnürte die Angst die Kehle doch immer weiter zu. Kein Wort würde die Kehle verlassen, kein Wort würde über die Lippen brechen... Wieder das knacken der Bäume, wieder ließ es den Körper zusammen zucken. Hör endlich mit der Scheiße auf! Langsam schob sich Fuß vor Fuß, zaghaft hoben sich die Arme, waren für alles bereit. Lautlos verschmolz der Schatten der Gestalt mit der Dunkelheit des inneren der Hütte. Es brauchte Sekunden ehe sich die Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten. Du bist allein Die angespannte Haltung löste sich, ließ sich der Körper nahe dem Fenster nieder. Die Wand im Rücken, die Tür im Blick wagte der Körper sich zu entspannen. Du bist allein Kurz schlossen sich die Augen, entspannte sich der Puls. Keiner wird dir helfen Wieder begann das Herz schneller zu schlagen. „Lass mich in ruhe...“ leise, fast lautlos brachen die Worte über die Lippen. Die Minuten verstrichen, begannen die Gedanken zu rasen. Noch immer kauerte der Körper angespannt in der Ecke, hoffte dort nie gefunden zu werden. Lautlos vergrub sich das Gesicht auf den Knien, schlangen sich die Arme um die Beine. Heiß brannten die Tränen in den Augen, wollten endlich heraus brechen. „So war das doch alles nie geplant...“ heiser brachen die Worte über die Lippen, ließen das Herz schmerzhaft zusammen ziehen. Selber schuld „Ach halt doch die Klappe!“ zischte die Stimme leise, erhielt dennoch keine Antwort. Waren die letzten Wochen doch einfach zu viel. Immer wieder hatte sich ein lächeln auf die Lippen gelegt während die Gedanken schrien. Immer wieder ignorierte die junge Frau die Stimme in ihrem innerem, blickte nicht gerne auf vergangene Tage zurück. „Nein, nein, nein!“ Immer wieder drangen die Worte über die Lippen. Hatte sich der Tränenschleier doch noch nicht gelegt. Bereits seit Stunden huschte die junge Frau von einem Zimmer zum anderen. Lagen Gegenstände und Kleidung im Zimmer verteilt. Wut kochte auf, unbegründete Wut. Wieder huschten die blauen Augen durch das Zimmer, konnten nicht finden wonach sie suchten. „Es ist weg!“ Wieder trat der Fuß etwas davon, war es egal was es war. „Es kann nicht weg sein!“ Vielleicht hat es ja jemand geklaut? „Es ist einfach weg!“ Wieder drang die Stimme über die Lippen, wieder huschten die Worte über die Lippen. Das kann langsam nicht mehr sein. Ständig sind die Dinge weg! ...hat es geklaut und... „Wieder ist es weg!“ Gedanke für Gedanke überschlug sich. Wütend schnaubte die junge Frau, raufte sich die Haare und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. Träne für Träne rollte über die Wange, konnte sie sich doch selbst nicht erklären wieso. Du solltest halt besser aufpassen „Hab ich doch!“ keifte die Stimme der jungen Frau, schloss sie die Augen und zerrte noch immer mit den fingern an den Haaren. Spürte sie die wärme der Hände doch an der Haut. Laute verließen die Lippen, erinnerten sie meist an ein verzweifeltes flehen. Mischten sich doch die Gefühle viel zu sehr ineinander. Gedanke für Gedanke überschlug sich, steigerte die Wut. Schwer drang der Atem über die Lippen, ließ das Herz in der Brust randalieren. Immer schneller drang der Atem über die Lippen, knirschten die Zähne beim zusammenpressen aufeinander. Mit einem fluchen knallte die Faust neben sich in das dicke Holz. Schmerzhaft zog die junge Frau Luft ein, öffnete die Faust und presste die Zähne fester aufeinander ehe ein leises wimmern die Kehle verließ. Schmerzhaft pochte die Hand, ließ den Schmerz der Seele langsam verebben. Wort für Wort ließ die Gedanken nicht verstummen. „Ich halt das nicht mehr aus...“ leise pressten sich die Worte über die Lippen. Hör auf Ein schnauben verließ die Lippen, wagten es die Gedanken weiter zu kreisen. „Alles weg, alles weg!“ Wieder krachte die Faust gegen das Holz, trieb die Tränen in die Augen, konnte der Körper dennoch nicht damit aufhören. HÖR ENDLICH AUF Jämmerlich kauerte sich der Körper zusammen, drang das erlösende schluchzen über die Lippen. „Ich will das nicht mehr...“ Sie werden Fragen stellen Im Sekundentakt pochte der Schmerz in der Hand, ließ den Körper bewusst werden was er gerade getan hatte. Ein leises lachen durchbrach die Stille, wurde es Sekunde für Sekunde etwas lauter. Sofort entspannte sich der Körper, richtete sich auf. Stumm stand sie da, starrte in die ferne ohne etwas wirklich anzusehen. Stumm wanderte der Blick umher, wanderte der Blick ziellos umher. Keine Gedanken schwirrten im Kopf umher. Kein Gefühl nahm der Körper wahr. Hatte er noch vor einigen Sekunden die Achterbahn der Gefühle durchlebt so herrschte jetzt gähnende leere. Ein knacken riss die junge Frau aus den Gedanken, huschten die Augen wieder zur Tür. Du bist nicht allein Verräterisch knarrte das Holz der Stufen. Augenblicklich weiteten sich die Augen, blieb der Körper erstarrt. Das Herz pochte so stark das es beinahe aus der Brust sprang, wagte die Lunge nicht auch nur einen Atemzug von sich zu geben. Wieder schrien die Gedanken, wollten das der Körper sich rührte, schrie das er verschwinden sollte. Doch der Körper rührte sich nicht. Das rauschen der Blätter wurde stärker, wurden sie vom Wind aufgescheucht. So beginnt jeder schlechte Horrorfilm Augenblicklich begann das Herz schneller zu schlagen. Minuten verstrichen, wurde der Wind stärker und das rascheln der Blätter lauter. Mühselig rappelte sich der Körper auf, wagte nur zitternd einen Schritt vor den anderen. Wieso war sie hier her gekommen, wieso hatte der Weg sie hier verschlagen? Zitternd setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, näherte sich Schritt für Schritt der Tür des Hauses. Die Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, fühlte sich der Magen an als würde er sich von innen heraus langsam zerfressen. Das Blut rauschte in den Ohren, drang dennoch jedes noch so kleine Geräusche bis zu den Gedanken durch. Vorsichtig spähten die blauen Augen durch die Tür, huschten von Schatten zu Schatten. Du bist nicht allein Schwer schluckte die junge Frau, drohte das Herz für einen Moment zu zerspringen als sie den schwarzen Schatten in den Büschen hocken sah. Unfähig sich einen Millimeter zu bewegen riss sie erst das rauschen der Blätter aus den Gedanken. Die Panik wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Blinzelnd fixierten die blauen Augen noch immer den Schatten in den Büschen. Langsam klärte sich das Bild der hockenden Gestalt, war es doch nur der dunkle Schatten der Äste die nah beieinander wuchsen. Kein Mensch Langsam entspannte sich die Haltung, war der Körper dennoch angespannt. Jedes mal das selbe, immer wieder das selbe. Schritt für Schritt huschte die Gestalt die Treppen herunter, trugen die Schritte den Körper schnell über die Kiesel. Schnell wurde sich der Weg aus dem Wald gebahnt. Noch immer wurde der Körper von Furcht durchzogen. Nie wieder! Nie wieder würde die junge Frau alleine durch die Dunkelheit der Nacht schreiten. Nie wieder würden ihre Schritte sie so weit in die Dunkelheit führen, nie wieder würde sie solche Furcht erfassen. Das war nicht das letzte mal Doch sie beide wussten das dies gelogen war... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit